Ninjago story pilots
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: So this is basically, where I put up story ideas. And depending whether you guys like them or not, I'll actually write them. Sound fair? Don't worry, I will write them better if you do like the ideas. K just encase.
1. Memory thief

**Memory thief**

 **When Ronin takes everything away from 12 year old August, including her memories. She meets the ninjas and is forced to venture deep into Ninjago to get her life back. Loosely based on Shadow of Ronin.**

August was heading into what seemed to be a deserted town, void of people, good people anyway. She was suspicious of the place. But, ignoring her gut, continued into it only to be met by a mercenary, who took all her money and tied her to a tree.

"You evil, vile person!" Yelled an incredibly angry red haired girl who was tied up _._

"I get that a lot you know," Said a completely unfazed Ronin, "Look, kid, I'm gonna have to do this so… you might as well stop complaining as you won't remember any of it."

The girl, August looked confused for a second, "What do you mean?"

"oh you'll find out…." The mercenary sneered, pulling a sinister looking weapon from behind his back.

"Is that…?" A cold dread settled over her.  
"The Obsidian Glaive? Yes, it is. Now hold still."

August struggled to break free from the ropes vice like grip. _'c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_ ' Her struggles were in vain as, even while she thought, August was enveloped in a vale of purple smoke. In a few seconds, everything was gone.

"Great, now to-"

"Hold it right there Ronin!" Someone yelled.

"Who said that!?" Ronin said turning around.

"Us." Another voice said. It was Cole.

"Oh…" Ronin sounded worried, "Not today!" and he fled.

"Should we go after him?" Jay asked.

"No, we have more important things to deal with." Zane replied.

"Fine…." Kai said, "you remember last time we let him get away though?,"

"Look, we all do. Let's just help this person out ok?" Cole sounded annoyed.

Jay had just managed to untie August when she came to, "urgh, my head…" She started rubbing it, "Who are you people? And where am I?"

"That's a first, someone doesn't know us," Jay whispered to Cole.

"We are ninja and we just saved you. As for where we are, I'd say we're in an abandoned town." Kai said.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"Beats me, you probably…oh it's happened hasn't it?" Jay said.

"What's happened?" August continued to question.

"Uuhh… don't know how to say this but I think you may have amnesia." Cole replied.

August's blood turned cold _. 'Oh, that's not good.'_

"Hey um, do you wanna come back to the bounty with us? Maybe we could help you there."

"Ok…" She agreed, as she had nowhere else to go and those people did seem trustworthy… "I'll come with you."


	2. Just so I can find him

**Just so I can save him.**

 **When your little douchebag brother wanders off into a forest, a good sister goes after him. But he's in a whole heap of trouble. after searching every inch of the forest, you find a camp with two weirdoes in it. they beat you up really hard and you're forced to return to your camp. when you get back, some old geezer offers you a choice...**

"Dean? Dean? where is he..." I looked around me into the dense green foliage. I hate that kid sometimes. I tell him not to wander off in a forest, especially not at night, does he listen? noo, course he doesn't. to good for my advice & this is where it landed him... if only I knew where exactly he was... I sighed. that dweeb is gonna get it when I find him.

Stumbling through the thorn bushes and dislodged branches I searched for him, I searched every inch of the forest, for what seemed to be hours. Every muscle in my body ached, my body was begging for rest but my heart denied it the luxury. I will not lose my only family.

I heard some voices, unfamiliar voices, talking, deep in some kind of discussion. I crept closer. Maybe they knew about where Dean had ran off to. the voices seemed hostile though... not a brilliant sign. every step was agony for me, especially as I tried to not make a sound. Eventually I got close enough to hear the conversation.

"so, what are we gonna do with the twerp?" asked a strange man wearing, what appeared to be a skull on his head.

"no-idea, maybe Chen could find a use for him, but I guess since he found out a bit of the plan..." replied another. he was wearing a skull too. it seemed to be a uniform of some description, a weird one.

"what? like in the factory? Come on, he's useless! did you see how easily we stopped him?" the first one picked up some strange sword and began examining it... hang on.

Chen? as in Master Chen? that noodle guy? something was seriously wrong. I pulled back to hide myself behind a conveniently broad tree. Well, it was clear that they had Dean. but what could I do about it? They had sword, they were menacing, they had my brother and they seemed to have an overall advantage over me. But they said something about a plan. noodle guy has some form of evil plan. great. Well, screw that, those ninja people can sort it out, I on the other hand, am going to save my brother...All I need is a weapon... I searched for a while, for a weapon, all I found was a branch. It'd do.

The branch was thick and quite long, like a staff, only rougher and it was covered in bark. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against those people. But I will never, ever, EVER let my little bro get hurt. He's all I had left. If I was going to get beat up, at least leave a few marks on those a-holes first.

Unfortunately, I kind of forgot about the whole 'stealth' thing and I tripped over a log. It caused a loud crashing sound and I let out a yelp of pain, oh crap, I'd just given myself away.

"What was that?" the voice asked. Both of them stood up. well, I'm screwed. Their footsteps seemed impossibly loud in the otherwise silent forest. I struggled to my feet, the fatigue was really getting to me now. "no." I stated, teeth clenched, "not now..." My knuckles turned white as I gripped the branch tighter. Then, they were upon me.

"tch, it's just another stupid kid, where's your mommie little girl.?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, wasn't the first time someone much older than me did that. I growled.

"oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you?" the guy replied feigning fear.

"look buddy, I'm not gonna muck about with you two, no-one has too get hurt. I just want my brother. If you could just hand him back over..." My eyes narrowed as I eyed up my opponents, "no-one has to get hurt." Was I at least expecting just a tiny shred of respect? well, yeah, obviously. they just looked at each other before bursting out in laughter,

"you...hurt us? puhlease!" those people were officially getting on my nerves.

"sorry kiddo, no can do, your brother is coming with us."

"I'm not gonna let you do that." I said as I aimed a blow to the first man's chest. it hit and he doubled over gasping for breath. Element of surprise. The other man growled and charged at me with his sword. Now, the issue there was, I wasn't fast, athletic or otherwise sporty so that sucked. My back was against a tree as he got closer and closer, I started panicking, not much, but slightly.

The first man had recovered from my attack and was closing in on me too. I was pretty much surrounded by two people, what a way to go huh? _'Stop being so negative'_ I told myself, _'focus and just try to land another blow!'_ The blade was a few inches away from me. I gripped my stick and swung it as hard as I could in a semi-circle in an attempt to hold off my attackers, unfortunately they managed to avoid it. I had stalled them slightly at least.

What happened next, was a blur to me, a big purple blur. My vision started smudging and shaking. I kept shaking my head, trying to clear my vision but it had failed. Then, I felt the cold blade of the sword slice my right arm and I fell to my knees, clutching my arm in agony. After that, I blacked out.

The warm rays of sunlight, wound their way around the tree stumps. Groggily, I opened my eyes, hoping that everything that had happened to me was just a bad dream. I was not at my camp, I was still by... Dean! he's in so much trouble, what was I gonna do?! after what had happened, I reckon those freaks would've moved on by now, only question was, why didn't they take me too? What was so special about Dean anyway?

I propped myself onto my elbows. After around 5 minutes, I stood up. My right arm was still killing me. I held it tightly with my other hand to try and stop blood spewing from it. Then, I had an idea. After struggling to tear off my green shirt sleeve, I bound my wound tightly in the fabric and stumbled back to camp.

When I got there, there was some old geezer in a hat sitting on the log I had so much difficulty dragging into place. Squinting at him, I decided he looked... not particularly hostile and I yelled out to him, "look buddy, I'd appreciate it if you'd go someplace else, this is our camp, not yours!"

he looked up at me from underneath the massive thing and a knowing look filled his green eyes. He stroked his long, white beard and chuckled, "you sound just like a student of mine when I first met him." Great, I swear if he's one of those old folks that ramble about the 'good ol' days' I'm gonna scream. I took a deep breath _'respect your elders remember?'_ "Sir, I would really appreciate it if you left now, I'm in a bit of a hurry my brother's in a heap of trouble."

The man raised one of his eyebrows, "your brother has been captured?"

"yes, he has, now if you'd excuse me I really need to go find him." I said as I finished hastily shoving all of our stuff into two bulging rucksacks. I had taken around three steps when the man spoke again, "You could be searching for a very long time,"  
"Well..." I hesitated, _'the geezer could be right, I may never find him'_ "well-well, I never quit." I slung my rucksack onto my back and gripped my brother's one by the, blue, faded strap. Then I guess I just decided to give up on the old man and walked off.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I stopped. There was a rustling sound coming from above. Upon looking up I saw the old man, standing on a branch directly above my head. "look man, I don't know what you're thinking," I bellowed up at him, "but, I highly doubt that's a good idea!"

The old guy then hopped down from branch to branch until his feet hit the ground and he was facing me, "If you want to find your brother, you need to train, become stronger-"  
"and I need to come with you?" I guessed. He nodded, "indeed, now come, we have much to do."


	3. Master of water

**The other elements: Master of water**

 **You probably will never see me, although I cause a lot of things to happen, I moved the destiny's bounty into a desert, I sent Garmadon to the dark island because I knew I had to. I am the master of water and it looks like it's my time to shine.  
**

I suppose since this is my first entry, I should Introduce myself, I am Jenny, Jenny springs. I looked on the internet the other day and apparently, Jenny means 'white wave' in Celtic, not that you need to know. I also have control over water, how helpful.

Leaning against the remains of a brick wall, I watched the ninjas. Well, four of them. They hadn't noticed me, too busy mourning for their supposedly deceased friend. Did I believe that? Pfft, course not. Of course, it was only a matter of time… Supposed death hasn't stopped these people before so why not again.

I, as an extra fact, have done a lot for these people, I had found the robot and moved him to the village, why _I_ had to I'll never know, I had moved the bounty over to the desert nearby the monastery for the same one to find, I had guided Lord Garmadon to the dark island when he was unconscious in the ocean. I regretted that, but I had to do it.

Why? Why would I do that? Because... because... my grandfather said to me on his deathbed, "you are incredibly important." I never understood that until... I can't tell you why. Let's just say, it was a book.

I guess you kind of have to feel depressed, that droid had just saved all of us.

Little while later, the guy had his own statue, a memorial, I believe. There was a special ceremony and everything, I just watched it from a distance.

Then the ninja disbanded, not entirely, but I can tell you one of them decided to be a game show host. The green one, he stayed as a ninja. How do I know? I err, ran into him while I was, manipulating water, some old guy showed up & then next thing I know I am training to be a ninja. Yay me! I think I screwed up badly.

I ended up moving in with them, for training purposes, good thing too, after the dark matter thing, I didn't have a place to stay. I'd got some money too, so I used it all to buy this diary & a pen.

So yeah, turns out there are two old guys, Sensei Wu & Garmadon ( I wonder if he remembers me 'helping' him out back then), an old woman, Misako, a girl around my age called Nya & the green ninja, apparently his name is Lloyd. Back to training now I guess, mostly because Lloyd's asking me what I'm doing and… I just don't have anything else to do, or anything else to say.

Signing off,

-Jenny


	4. Snakes & mirrors

**You look in the mirror one day and you see a TV show character staring back at you. You'd freak out right? Well, someone certainly did. Little did she know, she had just triggered something so immense that it would join two worlds. Based on Ninjago conspiracies.**

Kerri sighed. Saturdays were meant to be relaxing and fun, not filled with work. She had just finished moving into her new home with her parents. Kerri was exhausted. Upon trudging into the bathroom to get her hairbrush, she noticed something strange. It was a mirror, not her one, another, more ornate one. She picked up the hairbrush and yawned before looking into the mirror.

The brush sailed through Kerri's hair, undoing all the tangles in her flame red hair. She winced slightly as it caught on a particularly large one.

Once she was done, Kerri looked into the mirror and got the fright of her life. Instead of seeing a tall girl with pale skin, hazel eyes & red hair, Kerri Miller saw Kai. She instantly recognised him from the TV show she loved so much. He was still half asleep it seemed.

"I wonder..." Kerri muttered after recovering from the intitial shock of seeing a lego ninja. curling her hand into a fist the girl gently tapped the mirror. with a start, kai looked around,suddenly alert, as if trying to figure out where the tapping came from. "Who's there?" Kai questioned, "show yourself!" So kai could hear what kerri did. She grinned. "look in the Mirror Kai, what do you see?"

Kai let out a puzzled sigh, "jay, if you're pranking me again..." He turned to face the mirror... And screamed. He screamed a high pitched, girlish sort of scream. "Who are you, what are you and why are you in the mirror?!" He asked, fearfull.

Kerri sniggered. "what's so funny?!" Kai yelled at the mirror.

"It's just-just," She stifled a laugh, "I never thought you could scream like that Kai."

"hey! I- how do you know my name?!"

"TV. so, you gonna go find the others and show me to them?" Kerri was quite enjoying herself, sure her parents would think she'd gone nuts but who cared?! she was talking to a ninja!


	5. guardian angel'

**'Guardian angel'**

 **Sometimes all you want is a comforting hand on your shoulder, someone to tell you everything will be fine. Lloyd didn't have any family or any friends to reassure him. Not anymore. Ever since he failed to live up to his destiny Lloyd was all alone. That was what** ** _he_** **thought… until a certain someone placed their hand upon his shoulder and told him he wasn't alone.**

Lloyd sat curled up in a dark corner, crying softly to himself. His face was damp with tears, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

Why couldn't he have lived up to his destiny? Why wasn't he good enough? Why… why did he let everyone down? It pained Lloyd to think of them, especially all the good times they had together… he sobbed.

Maybe, if he got lucky, they would find him, put him out of his misery so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Then he could see them again, their smiling faces… Lloyd broke out sobbing again, he couldn't take it anymore.

A troop of the Overlord's evil minions marched past the alleyway Lloyd sat in, not giving it a second glance. It confused him, they never noticed the lone person sitting there… almost as if he didn't exist anymore.

He longed more than anything, to see his family again… that they would put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and say everything was fine, it was just a bad dream. Deep down, Lloyd knew they were gone though.

A small weight placed itself upon Lloyd's shoulder, startling him. He looked around, wiping tears from his eyes. What Lloyd had expected, was an evil minion who used to be a good soul… poisoned by dark matter. What Lloyd actually saw however, was a tall, slim girl… who looked around his age. She wore a dark indigo shirt and jeans. She had waist length jet black hair and muddy green eyes. Her eyes looked straight into his, seeming to say, it's fine, I won't hurt you.

"Who are you?" Lloyd stammered, obviously afraid. The girl chuckled, "I suppose you could call me your guardian angel."

"what?" The green ninja said, confused, "my… guardian angel?" she took her hand off his shoulder.

"Not exactly, but I've been protecting you since…"the girl paused, searching for the right words.

"Since when?" Lloyd questioned, regaining courage.

"Since… you broke your leg." The strange girl replied.

"How do you know I-"

"When you got hit by the overlord's energy, something happened. That's all I'll say." A pained expression crossed her face, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what?" Lloyd asked.

"For failing when you needed me most…" She turned away momentarily. A yell was heard and pounding footsteps began thudding in their direction. Lloyd positioned himself into a battle stance, not for his own sake, as he'd gladly be with his family than here. But someone was with him and he didn't want another person to die because of him.

Lloyd recognised the ones charging towards them as stone army warriors. "stay back," Lloyd commanded, and span into a green whirl of colour, smashing into the soldiers, sending them bowling over into walls, leaving massive dents where they made impact.

But more warriors and slaves of the overlord flooded into the alleyway, easily overwhelming the green ninja.

The girl grabbed Lloyd's right arm, "Hold still," She said before adding, "And be very quiet."

"what?"

"trust me."

An orb of indigo engulfed Lloyd and his 'guardian', blinding the attackers momentarily. When the orb disappeared, so did the green ninja and his accomplice… or so it seemed.

"What's going on, why aren't they attacking us?" Lloyd whispered, glancing warily over at the stone soldiers.

"I created an illusion," The girl grinned, "Now they can't see us. C'mon, let's get outta here… someplace safe."

"But…" Lloyd sighed, "there isn't any safe place, the bounty, the monastery, Dareth's dojo… they're all gone."

The girl let out a frustrated sigh, "That's not where we're going."


	6. Kingdom of Shadows

**Kingdom of shadows**

 **Garmadon accidently changes the world of Ninjago to a medieval land where he's the King. It's not all plain sailing for Garmadon because as always, there are those who will do everything in their power to overthrow him. But this time, it isn't the ninjas.**

"Stupid, pesky Ninjas, always foiling my schemes!" Garmadon growled to himself as he paced across the room, the mega weapon leaned casually against the wall. He threw his four arms into the air, "why?!" He heard a loud _thud_ as something hit the floor behind him.

The dark lord turned to see what it was, to find a book. "Just a book." He told himself dismissively, yet he was, somewhat drawn to the book and knelt down to pick it up. The book in question, was covered in a thick layer of dust making the title unreadable. He brushed some of the dust off to reveal the title. 'Kingdom of Shadows' it read. _'hmm..'_ Garmadon thought, flipping the book over and brushing more dust off of the novel.

 _'The land of Shade is under attack by evil rebels, intent on overthrowing the King. And placing their leader on the throne instead._

 _But they didn't count on the King, his right hand man Konnor and his army of loyal subjects.'_

the bottom half of the blurb was still covered in dust, but Garmadon didn't notice this. He let out a sigh, "I wish that was me..." out of the corner of Garmadon's red eye, the mega weapon glowed gold. Garmadon gasped as he held out his hands, shaking his head frantically. "Wait, no I didn't mean it!"

The book fell once more to the floor, dust spraying off it at all angles, finally revealing the lower half.

 _'But is all as it seems in this strange world of secrets and betrayal?'_


	7. Trust issues

**trust issues**

 **The phantom. Ninjago's best thief. And of course the Ninja, relentlessly trying to track them down. of course we know who'll win, but when it comes to switching sides, Phantom ain't buying it. But will she change her mind? especially if it puts someone she cares for straight in the firing line of danger. who knows? No one. not yet.**

The ninja pushed open the chapel doors to find a figure in black hunched over on the front pew. "Come here to ask for forgiveness? I don't think God will accept requests from scum like you."

"How did you find me?" The figure replied, turning to face them yet their face was still obscured by shadows.

"Church warden tipped us off." Cole stated crossing his arms.

"Church warden? This place has been abandoned for a long time." Amusement seemed to play across the thief's face.

"What?! This place looks fine to me." Jay said.

"Trick of the eyes." At those words the very ground beneath the six morphed from shining oak wood to filthy, hole ridden, rotting planks. The spell was broken. Everything returned to it's original state.

"Woah... How did... This explains a lot." Lloyd said after recovering from the shock. "That's how you haven't gotten caught. 'Phantom'."

"Well aren't you a genius? You should know there are others with powers." Phantom replied.

"Grr. Enough with the chitchat! Let's just get you in jail!" Kai marched towards the the thief and roughly shoved a pair of handcuffs onto their wrists. "These are made of vengestone, your powers ain't gonna get you out off this one."

"Since when are you doing the cops dirty work?"

"None of your business." Kai snapped, "now shut it."

"You know Kai, this may be a wanted criminal but show some respect." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Thank you ghostie but I am perfectly capable of talking myself. Now, are you going to put me in the big house or what?"

"First, tell us who your working for. You wouldn't just steal this artifact for a quick buck. And despite your powers you don't seem like the mastermind of this." Lloyd interrogated, pretty badly.

"Pfft. Naive kid aintcha? I know what it can do. And while I could get quite a lot for it... Its worth more to me."

"We don't mean you harm. Just hand us the artifact and you can go free." Zane had a plan. it was a long shot, but it was still a plan.

"What?! Zane have you lost it?! We are dealing with one of ninjago's most wanted thieves!"

"I know what I'm doing Jay. So, do we have a deal?"

"yes. but you'll have to un cuff me first."

Reluctantly, Kai obliged. "One false move..."

"yeah. whatever." Phantom rummaged through the pockets of their hoodie, before pulling out an artifact and chucking it roughly at Zane. "Pleasure doing business with you." And they sunk into the shadows, voice echoing about the room.

"Well done Zane. You got the artifact!" Jay smiled.

"But you actually let him get away!" Kai fumed.

"Don't worry, it was all apart of the plan." Zane replied.

* * *

Phantom dashed though the side alley, straight through a puddle of rainwater and produced a rusted house key, which was roughly shoved into a lock. It clicked and the door was swung open. Phantom entered, shaking off rainwater. the door slammed behind.

Gingerly, Phantom removed their hood, revealing a girl, around 15 with pale, almost white skin, grey eyes and black hair with purple highlights.

She smiled to herself as she extracted something from her pocket. A small brown box. it had strange symbols etched into it as well. "Suckers." She said to herself. "They clearly can't tell the difference between a fake & the real deal."

Phantom put the artefact on the side table in the hallway before sitting down on her couch. Of course she had reasons to steal, not exactly for a noble cause but hey, need money to survive doncha? She turned on the old tv and flicked through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch.

"My little-" go to hell.

"Gotta catch 'em-" not today.

"The phantom strikes again!" meh. heard it. was it really so hard to find something decent on?

A knock came at the door. Phantom jumped, quickly disguising herself as someone else as well as the rest of her flat. "Who is it?"

"It's me Ree, i'm kind of cold and it's raining again."

"Oh Dean, it's just you..." she relaxed, taking off the illusion. she opened the door to reveal a youngish boy with black hair, hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. "You scared me..."

"i always scare you."

"Well... you never know. is anyone with you?"

"Course not." he walked in and flopped onto the couch while Phantom closed the door. "Bored. what's on?" He picked up the remote.

"Mlp, pokemon or the news."

"urgh. nothing good's on."

"Yeah." she sighed. "I know." and then, someone else knocked on the door.


	8. Rise of the snakes

**Rise of the snakes**

 **"Don't play dumb with me Captain," His face was mere inches away from mine and I could smell the cigarette smoke in his breath, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Tell me what you know." I remained silent. he slammed his fists onto the oak table, "This is an order captain! Tell me what you know about the Serpentine dammit!" [AU]**

They led me passed several heavy looking steel doors to which I could only presume were dividing us, from the experiments. The Serpentine. it was a freak of nature what they were doing... but I didn't have a say in the matter. There were thick, bullet proof, almost indestructible windows that allowed us to view them.

"I'm telling you," I said nervously looking at the experiments, "this isn't how nature intended things. And just imagine what they could do if in the wrong hands..."

Jay chuckled, pushing his blue glasses up his freckled nose, "it'll be fine captain, this place is impenetrable, Garmadon's made sure of it."

"okay then..." I looked at the rooms as we passed, a crowd of different coloured snakes were in each one, the doorway above the entrance labelled with the names that they have been declared as. There were blue ones, 'Hypnobrai' doesn't take a genius to figure out why they're called that. There were black ones, 'constrictai', green ones, 'venomari', red ones, 'fangpyre'... they were all the size of regular snakes but... these were different. they were infused with special genetics allowing them powers and attributes. It's a miracle what science can achieve these days. and I hate it.

"Haven't we passed all of them yet? I thought you said there'd only be four."

Jay chuckled again, "no, no, no... there are four 'tribes' as we call them, the perfected ones... but we have another one, less perfected. far more deadly. We've called it Pythor."

"Pythor? like python?"

"Sort of. it's just a nickname, there were more of them... but- well, see for yourself." We reached the end of the sterile, white coloured corridor to a steel plate in the wall. He punched in a number on a keypad and the plate slid upwards. revealing a single snake, purple in colour and bigger than the others. It's eyes were blood red and it stared straight at me before coughing out a bone.

"That's Pythor?" I stuttered, afraid of the evil look in the snake's eye. "Did he-did he eat the others?"

Jay nodded sadly, adjusting his white labcoat. "I'm afraid so."

"Just one question though, why are you showing me this?"

"Well... we're preparing another genetic experiment for the military and we wanted someone to see what we can do." Jay said.

"what sort?"

"one... that's a little bit more risky..."

* * *

I came to staring at my lap, lights buzzing dismally above me. There were ropes around my chest, binding me to a chair. _Damn._ I couldn't remember how I ended up in here, but it couldn't be good. I tried to loosen the ropes but to no avail. they still bound me just as tight as ever.

Sighing, I gave up and looked about me and saw a grey room, furnished with just a single, ancient looking desk, carvings gouged into it's surface. and the chair. And a metal door, much similar to the one that separated the snakes from the corridor slide open.

In the doorway, there was a man, wearing an orange eyepatch and leather armour, with light brown, nearly shoulder length hair and a smirk on his face. "I see the Cap's woken up." He smirked, sauntering in, "I hope you don't mind the ropes, we couldn't be too sure what you were capable of."

My blood turned cold. that was Commander Ronin. which meant I had been captured by... oh no... the dark island army.

"so..." he continued, as casual as ever, "I was wondering," he leant against the desk and gave me a smirk, "that special little project of your friends... the 'serpentine' was it? We would find it VERY helpful if you could tell us a bit about them... it might just end this little war of ours..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"not even a little?" he coaxed, "disappointing..." he turned away before almost instantly turning back around, anger flaring in his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Captain," His face was mere inches away from mine and I could smell the cigarette smoke in his breath, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Tell me what you know." I remained silent. he slammed his fists onto the oak table, "This is an order captain! Tell me what you know about the Serpentine dammit!"

"I don't talk to scum like you." I spat in his face.

"oh, a feisty one aren't you?" He forced a laugh, patience clearly decreasing rapidly, as he wiped the spit off his face, "Well.. we have ways of making you talk..." He rolled up one sleeve slightly, revealing a communicuff and began speaking into it, "bring me a dose of project indigo."


	9. Worlds apart

**Quick note- this would be a follow up to a ccrossover im writing so... yeah. You have been warned.**

 **Worlds apart**

 **"I was so much better off when I didn't know you." Jay thought messing with established alignments was a good idea... it really wasn't. Trapped in a universe where good guys were bad and bad guys were good, with someone who would rather have a bullet through her skull than be within more than a mile of him, their alternate universe counterpart and their ninja team... how is Jay walker going to fix this? And will the good guys finally win?**

 _Let's just imagine, just for now, that everyone has their own assigned colour: white, black or grey. White is for good, black is for bad and grey? Grey is both and neither. People who can go from white to black and back again whenever they please. Got that? Okay, now imagine, that everything was flipped. Black as white, white as black and grey… still grey._

The girl dragged her hand through her messy hair as she wandered into the practically deserted restaurant and sat down at a stool by the counter. "You got anything strong?" she asked.

Skylor gave her a sceptical look as she turned away from the sink. "I'm not giving you any alcohol." The master of amber said flatly, "I prefer to stick to the law."

"fine~" The girl groaned, "a coffee."

The pair didn't speak a word to each other for a while.

"So," Skylor asked at last, leaning against the counter, "what brings you here?"

"I wanted a coffee and this place does it cheapest?" The girl laughed.

"Reena. Seriously." Skylor said firmly, "I know that look on your face, almost every other shmoe that comes in here has it. What's bothering you?"

"Well," Reena began, drawing in a large breath, "a year ago your boyfriend burnt my house down-"

"Just skip to the actual problem."

"you're no fun." The ex-thief pouted, picking up the now full coffee mug with her powers, "ten months ago I was living with the ninjas and~" she took a sip of the coffee, "well, some crazy shit happened like you would not believe."

"try me, I've seen worse. You ever heard of the second Serpentine war? I was there."

Reena snorted, thinking of all the timelines, "Of course." She gave the shop owner a serious look, "promise not to laugh."

"Why would I?" Skylor replied as she sat down.

"Well, ending up being dragged into a world of magical pastel coloured horses from greenie's favourite TV show totally sounds normal."

Skylor grinned, trying to hold back her laughter. "You… and them? You were…" she burst out laughing as Reena took another sip of coffee.

"It's true. You can ask Zane if you really want, he was there." She paused, "come to think of it, so was Sensei, Nya and two others that you will never hear of."

Skylor finally managed to stop laughing, "you're serious?"

"dead serious." She grinned, "It was the worst few days of my life. The overlord's invasion? nothing. What's his face trying to kill me? nothing…." Reena paused, "the demented genie? Despite the fact that happened afterwards, still got nothing. Being a horse was the worst experience of my life."

"well…" Skylor said, "the genie thing was _slightly_ underwhelming compared to everything else that happens here."

"Is that because your boyfriend was trapped in a sword?" Reena teased.

"shut up. Now stop avoiding the subject."

The illusion elemental inhaled deeply, tapping her fingers against the coffee mug, "it was my birthday on Monday…"

Skylor raised her eyebrows, "really? How come you haven't said anything?"

"No point." Reena took a deep gulp of coffee and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No point? Your birthday's pointless? When it was my birthday dad always made such a big deal…" The master of amber trailed off, sighing. "Did something happen?"

"no… that's the point. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happens…" Reena looked wistfully into the distance, "It was my seventeenth birthday… and I'm still sixteen…."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Skylor looked concerned and confused.

"exactly. It's like…" Reena stared into her empty mug, swirling about the single drop of coffee sadly, "time's frozen… no one gets older… no one can die of old age…"

"that's not a bad thing…" Skylor tried to reassure them both.

"It is." A shadow crossed over Reena's face, "there are things I wish I could forget, that I would forget, with age. Things I never will… recent events given." She stared at the manager, "do you know how long I've been sixteen? Two years. Two whole years… And I'm not being selfish. There are old people out there who are in agony, constantly, and they can't die that way, can't die peacefully…" She sighed, dropping 2 dollars onto the counter as Skylor mulled over her words.

Reena grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "but hey, not gonna look like a wrinkled old bat are we?"

"yeah…" Skylor smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for telling you this…" The former thief stuffed her hands into her pocket and stood up, "I just need to tell someone, and you were the first person I could think of…"

"it's no problem…" She watched Reena leave, wondering, worrying about her. She'd always been strange, but this time… something seemed more off than usual… and not just the strange hearing aid type thing on her ear… although she suspected that had something to do with it.

The second Reena exited the near empty restaurant, her phone began to buzz. Cursing under her breath, she pulled the silver iPhone from her pocket and accepted the call. "Yes?" she expected her brother, Dean, to have called her for a lift home from his date. Instead… instead, she got one of the least expected people on the other end of the line.

 _"Reena?!"_ Jay's voice shrieked over the phone. She recoiled, distancing her phone from her ear.

"how did you get this number Jay?" she asked as she began walking down the street in the general direction of the flying ship.

 _"You haven't changed it."_ Jay said flatly.

"right~" Reena rolled her eyes, thinking about Jay's hacking abilities. "what do you want?"

 _"listen,"_ he said urgently, _"one of my inventions uh…"_

"malfunctioned? Again? Jay this is the third time this month. I am NOT going out to get you another flux capacitor do-hickey."

 _"NO! IT- IT… isn't… IT'S AN INVERTER, YOU KNOW, MAKING THINGS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT THEY USUALLY ARE AND- "_

"I'm not being a guinea pig."

 _"no! you don't understand! It's…"_ Jay sighed deeply, _"malfunctioning. I need you to get some power converters stat!"_

"why me?"

 _"because you're closet to the store! But, encase you can't then…"_

"then what Jay?"

 _"hold on tight."_

"what? What do you-"

 _"Oh no… TOO LATE! TOO LATE! TAKE COVER, GET OUT OF THE OPEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"_

"JAY?!"

 _"NYA! HIDE!"_ She heard the phone drop to the floor as a massive shockwave erupted from the east, knocking Reena over. She hit her head against a brick wall… before blacking out.

Jay groaned as he felt a bright light on his eyelids. But wasn't it like… eight? It shouldn't be this bright.

"sleeping beauty awake then?" A familiar voice said spitefully.

"wha…?" He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. The first thing he noticed, was Reena glaring at him with a look of absolute disgust. "look I'm sorry okay, I didn't-"

He was stopped by a sword pointing directly between his eyes and the lightning ninja gulped.

"I don't know what you and your pals were up to Walker, or why your gi's changed colour," she snarled, lowering the sword to Jay's throat, "but I want to know…" Her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "what. The fuck. You. Are doing. On. My. ship."

"your ship?" Jay stuttered, "your ship?!" He repeated, "You don't live here! WE live here!"

"tch. Typical ninjas." Reena rolled her eyes, "you think you own the place don't you? All of Ninjago… right in your pocket. We've been at this long enough for you to realise…" the blade tip pressed harder against Jay's throat, "It won't be like that for much longer."


	10. Writers of Destiny

**Writers of Destiny**

 **Destiny comes into play often in places like this, how what's going to happen has already been decided and that no matter how free you think you are... Up in cloud kingdom they are still in charge of you... but after a little slip up, giving someone a little more free will, one writers is about to pay the price for changing destiny, and find out what happened to another writer who disobeyed Fenwick.**

He had a boring job, writing for a dead man. There was nothing really to do Except simply write: he sat there for all eternity. it used to be fun. But then Morro just had to go and die didn't he? Had to go to the cursed realm and do nothing more than just be.

Morro did nothing. He wasn't meant to. One day he would get a person as alive just like everyone else! And then... He would could do something.

"I've had it with this..." Amos muttered, dipping his quill into the ink and holding it up to the parchment in front of him, "go do something Morro." And upon the parchment he scratched two words: _free will_.

They glowed gold and Amos smiled to himself. Finally, now he wouldn't be bound to this character, now he could have someone else... maybe an action star... or someone who meets the ninjas! yeah, that would be cool.

To his surprise, a few seconds after he had written the final command for Morro, they sunk into the parchment. for a while, the parchment was blank... and then... one single word appeared on the parchment in glowing green ink. _thanks_.

Amos gasped, stumbling backwards off of his chair. Few others actually paid much mind to this and continued to write.

Amos swallowed and smiled weakly to himself before making his way back to the seat just to stare at the parchment, the cold reality of what he had just done settling on his shoulders. he had just given Morro absolute free will. Morro... who turned bitter and angry and thirsting for vengeance against his former master. oh. WHAT IF FENWICK FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS?!

"what are you doing?" Fenwick said. The boy fell off his stool in shock.

"n-nothing..."

Fenwick raised an eyebrow before turning to face Amos' parchment, the word _thanks_ still emblazoned on it. He sighed deeply, "please tell me... that you have not done what I think you have."

"I haven't?" Amos' smiled awkwardly. Fenwick scowled.

" come with me. now."

"but-"

" _Now_."

* * *

The master writer's study was very clean, not a speck of dust to be seen. The walls were lined with blood red shelves, each stocked to the brim with books of anything and everything you could think of. A single, wide desk sat in the center of the room, the edges lined with the same red colour curving off in a graceful swirl. And the desk was covered in heaps of parchment, a single eagle feather quill in a pot of ink beside it.

The young writer stood there in silence. waiting.

"I am so dead!" Amos hissed to himself, as he was was carefully scanning the room.

Just then, a sheet of parchment glowed a pale green.

"huh?" Amos stepped forward, reaching out for the paper, before reading it.

 _I'm fine with your terms. as long as we will be granted entrance and access to the sword of sanctuary, then we will allow you your life._

it was written in the same colour that Morro had spoken to him in. But, this was not what Morro had said... could it be...? was Fenwick... bargaining with Morro? no. it couldn't be. but just encase...

Amos slipped around the desk and began sorting through the piles of parchment, scanning them all with quick eyes, taking in every detail.

 _The writers shall not interfere with Fenwick's plans._ one said in Fenwick's handwriting, _they will co-operate without question._ Amos scowled. what was that man playing at?

"Would you please refrain from nosing about," Amos looked up, parchment still clutched in his hand. Fenwick stood in the doorway, a look of anger on his usually calm face.

Amos scowled, clenching the paper tighter. "what is this about huh?" he held up the parchment, "why have you written this? 'all the writers will co-operate with you without question'? what are you planning?" He stepped towards the master writer, "and what have you been telling Morro?"

Fenwick laughed, "i have no idea what you are talking about my friend."

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Amos shot back, "this is in your handwriting."

A shadow passed over Fenwick's face, "Put the parchment down."

"why?" Amos felt bitter anger rise up in his veins, he had trusted this man... but was that the right choice? was he WORTHY of that trust? "so you can carry on whatever evil scheme you have with Morro?! I don't think so!"

"PUT IT DOWN!" Fenwick bellowed.

"no!" Amos screamed back.

"Then I'll have to make you..." Fenwick pulled a piece of parchment from his sleeve and a quill, dripping with ink.

Amos realised what was about to happen and quickly picked up Fenwick's quill.

"don't make me do this Amos..." Fenwick sighed, "I don't want to have to do this..."

"I don't care. you are making deals with monsters."

"And you," The master writer sneered, placing the quill on the parchment, "are about to suffer the fate of those who cross the master writer." Before Amos could react, Fenwick had etched something onto his parchment and it glowed gold. His fate was sealed. "goodbye, Amos."

The boy shut his eyes, as a searing pain shot through him, something he was unused to was happening. The world around him seemed to spin and he yelled out in pain and anguish, "NO!" before everything faded away... and in the end, there was just a man in his study, a smirk on his face.


End file.
